From Fighting to Flirting
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: They've always been at each other's throats. But then it all stops, and the complete opposite starts to happen. Why this sudden change of feelings? The other three Titans are not only confused... they're scared! BBxRae
1. In a Constant State of Arguments

**AN: Sorry, I don't own or write for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 1: In a Constant State of Arguments

"He's somewhere in here," said Robin. The Titans were in some sort of warehouse where they saw a man who just held up a bank run into. They didn't want to hurt him, since he was just a normal guy who seemed down on his luck.

The warehouse was very large with hundreds of aisles full of boxes of all sizes. It was rather dark, since it was night, so Cyborg shed some light on the situation with the one built into his shoulder.

"But where has he gone?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, he could be anywhere," said Beast Boy.

"We'll split up," said Robin running off. They each took a different part of the warehouse and began to search.

Beast Boy had turned into a bloodhound and was sniffing around on the warehouse floor. He thought he could just smell the hint of the thief, but it was leading in the direction that Cyborg was searching. He quickly changed back and called out, "Hey Cyborg, I think he's near you!"

"Thanks man!" Cyborg called back.

"No problem," said Beast Boy and he went to turn around when he walked into someone. He gave a small shriek and jumped back. Then he saw who it was. "Geez, Raven, don't sneak up on me like that."

"I didn't sneak up on you," said Raven plainly. "I heard you calling out and I came to see why."

"I was just telling Cyborg that I smelled the thief guy heading towards him," said Beast Boy regaining his composure. "I swear, someday I'm gonna put a collar on you with a bell."

Raven frowned and said, "Well maybe if you were a little more aware of something other than yourself I wouldn't startle you." And with that she began to walk away. Out of the corner of her eye she just saw a dark figure pass by in the next aisle. She stopped and looked.

"So what? You're saying that I'm obsessed with myself?" asked Beast Boy walking over to her.

"Hush!" said Raven, trying to quiet him down.

"No, I wanna know…"

"Shut up!" said Raven covering his mouth with her powers. Beast Boy continued to talk and yell at her, though she couldn't make out what he was saying, but stopped when he saw something move as well. Once she knew that he would be quiet she released his mouth.

The two stood still and tried to see if they could hear anything near them. They heard something land a few feet away from them and turned their heads. As they did they heard something above them. They both looked up and saw a box move off of one of the high shelves and fall right for them. The box flipped over as it fell and four bottle of liquid flew out of it. They both jumped out of the way as fast as they could. The bottles smashed on the floor between them and the cardboard box bounced off of Raven.

From the bottles came a thick cloud of pink smoke. Beast Boy and Raven didn't have enough time to pick themselves up and they both inhaled the pink smoke deep into their lungs. They both choked and then got to their feet. As they did they could just hear the sound of someone running away from them.

"What is this stuff?" asked Beast Boy coughing and waving the smoke away from him.

"Probably nothing good," said Raven.

The sounds of a scuffle could be heard on the other side of the warehouse and the two ran towards it to see what was happening. As they arrived at the scene they saw Robin just pinning the thief to the ground and taking his handcuffs out.

"Buddy, there are much better ways of getting money," said Robin bringing the man to his feet.

"Y'all okay?" asked Cyborg. "We heard somethin crash."

"We're fine," said Raven.

"Yeah, but we were almost crushed by a box with liquid filled bottles inside," said Beast Boy a little over dramatically.

"We were not almost crushed," said Raven, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let's turn this guy in," said Robin.

The Titans handed the thief over to the police then headed back to the tower in the T-car. Cyborg had the music blasting and he was humming and using the steering wheel like a drum. Robin had his arm hanging out the window and he was tapping along to the music as well. Starfire was in the back laughing and trying to sing along to the song. Beast Boy was in the middle seat and he and Raven kept elbowing each other to move over.

"You're on my side," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, there are no sides," said Raven pushing him back over. "So stop jabbing me!"

"I will when you move over," he said shoving her. The two continued to push and shove each other back and forth.

"Yo! Cut it out!" ordered Cyborg. "I'm not gonna have you two fightin in my baby."

"We're not fighting," said Raven as she struggled to keep Beast Boy away from her.

"Beast Boy, leave her alone," said Robin turning around.

"She's the one taking up too much space," said Beast Boy.

"And what's the supposed to mean?" asked Raven, her eyes growing dark with her powers.

"Please, friends, do not do the bickering," pleaded Starfire.

"No, I want to know what Beast Boy meant," said Raven.

"You know exactly what it meant," said Beast Boy trying to move her over.

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked, her hair started to fly around her head as if it were statically charged from her powers.

"Hey, I didn't say that," said Beast Boy. "You just jumped to that conclusion."

"Well that's what you were insinuating," said Raven, growing darker and larger.

"I was not insinerating anything!" said Beast Boy. "I don't even know what it means."

"Enough!" yelled Cyborg.

"What's with you two?" asked Robin. "All you've been doing lately is fighting."

"She started it," said Beast Boy. Raven growled and showed some razor sharp teeth.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it," said Cyborg.

"Friends should not fight like this," said Starfire. "Fighting never does any of the good."

"I don't want either of you talking to each other until we get back to the tower," said Robin.

"You're not our parent, Robin," said Raven.

"That wasn't a suggestion, that was an order," said Robin in his leader tone.

Both Raven and Beast Boy crossed their arms and looked away from each other. The whole ride home they secretly kept pushing and shoving each other back and forth.

Once they got home Raven went right to her room and slammed the door. She was feeling very tired and very aggravated. Beast Boy stayed out in the common room where he expressed his feelings towards Raven at that moment.

"She thinks she can do whatever she wants," said Beast Boy. "Just because she can turn all dark and scary."

"Beast Boy, do not speak of Raven like that," said Starfire.

"Well it's true," said Beast Boy. "I was practically being crushed because of her big butt pushing me against Starfire."

"You better hope she can't hear you," said Robin. "I wouldn't want Raven thinking that I thought she was fat. Which she isn't, Beast Boy."

"Well her butt is," said Beast Boy sitting down on the couch.

"It is not," said Cyborg. "Ya know, you can be pretty mean sometimes."

"Good, it's time for her to have a taste of her own medicine," said Beast Boy under his breath.

"Beast Boy, I want you to stay away from Raven tomorrow," said Robin. "I know she'll stay away from you. I don't know why, but you two have been getting on each others nerves more and more often."

"Well it's not my fault," said Beast Boy. "I've tried to be her friend; she's the one who won't be friendly."

"Oh, I can't listen to this anymore," said Cyborg. "I'm gonna wash the T-car." And with that he left.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and pouted on the couch for a while. He let out a yawn and noticed how tired he was. He stood up, stretched, and then headed off to bed. He was suddenly feeling exhausted and could barely make it to his room. He pulled himself up to his top bunk and fell asleep the second his body touched the mattress.

Raven sat on her bed meditating. She didn't know why, but Beast Boy just rubbed her the wrong way. Everything about him seemed to annoy her. And now he was calling fat? The next time she saw him she was going to give him the strongest, worst wedgie of his life.

She opened her eyes, after meditating for a few minutes, and felt like the room was spinning. She sat back down on her bed and held her head. She let out a yawn and felt like she was going to pass out. She quickly took her cloak off and got into her bed. By the time her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

"I swear, sometimes I think we should just send one of them away," said Cyborg as he dried off the T-car. Robin and Starfire were there helping him.

"But I do not want Beast Boy or Raven to leave," said Starfire. "Perhaps they should go to the counseling."

"I don't think they need counseling, Star," said Robin. "But they definitely need to stop all of this fighting. A few months ago they were just fine with each other, now they can't go ten minutes without arguing."

"Maybe they just need some time away from each other," said Cyborg.

"Well, if they start up again tomorrow I'll consider separating them for a while," said Robin. "I just hope it really doesn't have to come to that."


	2. Good Mornings and Stankball

**AN: Sorry, I don't own or write for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 2: Good Mornings and Stankball

Beast Boy woke up and gave himself a good stretch. He felt oddly good this morning. Not like when he woke up after become the Beast, but a good in the sense that he felt happy. He didn't know why, he just did. It was like a warm hug was coursing through him. He jumped out of his bed and decided to go get some breakfast.

He was whistling as he walked down the hall that led to the common room. A door up ahead opened and Raven stepped out. She stretched and then saw Beast Boy walking towards her. He didn't know why, but he smiled at her. And she didn't know why, but she smiled at him.

'Dude, I've never noticed how pretty Raven is,' he thought as he smiled at her. 'Especially when she smiles like that. I like her eyes. She has really pretty eyes. And I like her hair. It's so… different. It's purple, but it's real, not died. And she has that little strand that falls into her face every so often, like right now.'

"Morning," he said at last, feeling his heart race for a second.

"Good morning," she said shyly, tucking the loose violet strand behind her ear. She had woken up feeling better than normal. Usually she always woke up with the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, which she would meditate for an hour to get rid of. But this morning that feeling of dread wasn't there. Instead this odd bubbly, happy feeling was there. She had actually let out a giggle after she yawned.

'Wow, I've never noticed how cute Beast Boy is,' she thought to herself as she fixed her strand of hair. 'He's so handsome, even if he is green. It's a nice green, though. He's getting taller, too. I never really noticed. He's got to be as tall as me now. And he's not so scrawny any more. I like his body. Oh gosh, did I just think that?' She blushed. 'And he has such beautiful eyes, they're electrifying. I like it when he stares at me like that.'

"So, do you wanna walk with me to breakfast?" he asked shyly, looking at the floor.

"Uh… okay," she said shyly and playing with her hands. "As long as you're not mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, we were fighting yesterday," said Raven sadly.

"Oh, yeah about that," said Beast Boy scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," said Raven looking at the floor. "I shouldn't have been so mean to you. And you're not self absorbed."

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, yesterday I kind of said that you were too obsessed with yourself to notice anything else," said Raven still looking down. "And that's not true. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm sorry too," said Beast Boy. "I'm sorry that I said your butt was big."

Raven looked up quickly. "You… you said that my butt was big?" she asked, hurt.

"Uh, well, yeah, but I didn't mean it," said Beast Boy quickly, knowing that he had made Raven feel bad. "I was just mad at you. I really don't think you're fat or anything. Actually, I think you've got a really nice body." The moment that left his lips he felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his heart race.

Raven felt her cheeks blush and she bit her lip, trying not to smile. "Oh… well, thank you," she said, unable to make eye contact with him. She knew that he was feeling very embarrassed at saying that and couldn't stop from smiling. Finally she looked at him and said, "So do you want to go to breakfast or what?"

"Okay," he said, still feeling flustered.

Raven closed her door and the two walked to the common room, side by side. They were silent, but both felt a little… weird. They had never felt like this around the other before, and it was actually nice. _Really_ nice. They both felt themselves, and the other, smiling as they walked.

Cyborg was cooking and Starfire and Robin were already eating. The doors to the common room swooshed open and in walked Beast Boy and Raven… together! Robin stopped in mid-chew and all three watched as the two came over to the table and sat down. They actually seemed quite pleasant.

"A morning of goodness be to you this morning," said Starfire. "Friends, have you done the making up?"

"Yes, we have," said Raven, a little of her blush still remaining on her cheeks.

"Well that's good," said Cyborg. "How long will this last?" he asked under his breath so they couldn't hear.

As all five ate it was very quiet. Beast Boy kept glancing over at Raven, and she was doing the same to him. When their eyes would meet they would blush and look away. This did not go unnoticed by the other three Titans.

"Um, could you pass me a napkin?" asked Raven to Beast Boy.

"Sure," he said quickly grabbing one and passing it over to them. "But I don't think you need one though, you're always so neat." As he handed the napkin to her their fingers touched and a shock was sent through their systems.

"I'm not that neat," giggled Raven and she looked away once she had the napkin in her hand.

"It's not a bad thing," said Beast Boy smiling. "Heck, I wish I was as neat as you."

"You do?" she asked smiling back. "Well, maybe I can teach you sometime." She batted her eyes, without knowing it, and wiped her mouth with the napkin.

The other three just stared at them. They had completely forgotten about their breakfast and watched the show that was unfurling in front of them. They'd never seen anything like this in their whole life. Not only were Beast Boy and Raven getting along, but they were… flirting?

"I'd like that," said Beast Boy looking at her with soft eyes that just about made Raven melt.

"If you want, we can go to your room after breakfast and I'll show you how to organize it," she said pretending to eat, but she was just pushing her food around her plate. "I mean, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, that sounds great," said Beast Boy putting his fork down. "Well, I'm done."

"Me too," she said and quickly stood. The two quickly headed off towards Beast Boy's room. The three could have sworn they heard the two laughing and giggling as they ran off.

"What the heck was that about?" asked Robin.

"I do not know," said Starfire. "Never have I seen Beast Boy or Raven act like that towards each other."

"And were they flirting with each other?" asked Cyborg.

"Something is very wrong here," said Robin.

Raven had never really been in Beast Boy's room, and for good reason. The entire room was covered with piles of clothes and trash. There was a slightly sour smell emitting from it and Raven covered her nose.

"I guess we've got a lot of work ahead of us," said Raven, giggling.

"Uh, yeah," said Beast Boy chuckling. "I guess I let it go a little too far, huh?"

Raven giggled and said, "Well, I'd be lying if I said that I've seen worse." Beast Boy laughed and watched as she examined his room. "But it's not an impossible job."

"Well I've never known you to give up on anything," said Beast Boy walking over to her, a little hesitantly and shyly.

"That's not true," said Raven humbly and shaking her head. "I've… given up before. Anyway, let's start by going through these piles of clothes."

"Wait a second," said Beast Boy stopping her from attacking one of the many mounds of dirty clothes. "When have you given up?"

"You know," she said holding one of her arms nervously. "When I let myself become the portal and allowed Trigon to come. I had… given up."

Beast Boy looked at her and saw how sad she became when she talked about it. "Well, no one's perfect," he said with a nervous laugh. "Besides, if you hadn't done it, then we never would have gotten rid of Trigon for good."

Raven looked up from the spot she had been fixating on and saw Beast Boy smiling kindly at her. She felt herself smile back and feel a little better. "So, do you want to get to work or not?" she asked tossing a pile of clothes at him playfully with her powers.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?" he asked with an evil grin. "Cuz I don't know if you know this, but we make all the stankballs from the stuff in my room." He bent down and began to gather a pile of clothes and trash and formed them into a ball, almost as if he was making a snowball.

"Bring it on," she said with her own smirk and made her own stankball without even having to touch anything on his floor.

"You asked for it," sighed Beast Boy and he chucked the ball of clothes and trash at her head. She ducked out of the way and nailed him with her own stankball. He was sent onto the ground and Raven started to laugh. Three piles in his room exploded with her powers and she quickly covered her mouth.

"I… I shouldn't have done that," she said putting her hood up.

"What, are you kidding?" laughed Beast Boy picking himself up. "Of all the places to let your powers loose, this is the best place! Because no matter what your powers do no one can ever know the difference." He made another stankball and got ready to wing it at her. "So come on, let's do this," he said getting his voice very low and serious.

Raven thought about what he said and put her hood down. "So, you don't mind if I destroy your room?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "Look at it! It's already destroyed."

"Oh, well in that case…" She made four stankballs with her powers and pelted Beast Boy before he even got a chance to hit her. She laughed and soon his entire room was one giant battlefield. Poor Beast Boy could barely touch Raven, but he did get a few good shots in.

Once in a while Cyborg or Robin or Starfire would pass by Beast Boy's room and hear the two screaming and laughing and random things exploding. They didn't dare knock on the door to see what was going on in there. They weren't sure what was going on, but they were sure that they didn't want to know.


	3. Meditation and a Trip to the Park

**AN: Sorry, I don't own or write for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 3: Meditation and a Trip to the Park

Raven and Beast Boy lay on the now clean floor of Beast Boy's room, each out of breath. They had been playing Stankball War for at least two hours and in the process had cleaned his whole floor of all the clothes and trash. True, a lot of it was plastered to the walls and ceiling, but they really didn't care.

"That was the most fun I've ever had," said Raven with a smile.

"Dude, I knew you were good, but I had no idea you were _that_ good at Stankball," said Beast Boy laughing.

Raven giggled and this made Beast Boy turn and look at her. She was lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She was still catching her breath and he couldn't help watching her chest fall and rise. He quickly felt himself blushing and he looked away.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

"Actually," she said sitting up, "I should do some meditating. Letting my emotions out like that was really irresponsible for me. Even if it was fun."

"Oh, so you're gonna go to your room now?" he asked sitting up with her.

"Well, that is the best place for me to meditate," said Raven and she stood up.

Beast Boy quickly hopped to his feet as well and said, "So… do you think we can do something later?"

"Uh, sure," said Raven growing a little shy again. "I'd like that."

He walked her to the door and opened it so she could leave. "So, I'll see ya later then," he said with a sweet, awkward smile.

"Yeah," said Raven smiling and putting her hands behind her back. "I'll see you later." She began to walk away and Beast Boy was about to close the door when she suddenly turned back around and said, "Unless…" Beast Boy stopped and reopened the door. Raven felt her heart racing. "Unless, you want to try meditating with me," she said nervously and shyly.

"You wanna teach me how to meditate?" he asked, slightly shocked.

"Well… only if you want to," she said. "I mean, you don't have to say yes. And I'd understand completely if you didn't want to."

"I do," he said before she could go on. "I mean, I'd like to meditate with you. I've never done it before and, heck, I like to try new things." Raven felt relieved and she smiled at him.

Beast Boy sat across from Raven on her bed. He was sitting cross legged, like she was, and had his eyes closed. Raven was slowly teaching him how to calm his mind and find his center. He had never felt so relaxed before. Raven opened one of her eyes slightly and saw him start to teeter back and forth. She knew what was coming, but she didn't do anything to stop it. She bit her lip, held back her laughter, sat back and watched. Suddenly Beast Boy fell asleep, folded over, and tumbled off of the bed.

He woke up in mid air and gave a short shriek just before he hit the floor. Raven began to laugh hysterically and everything in her room began to fly around and break. But she didn't care. She held her sides and rolled back and forth on her bed.

"What the heck did you do?" he asked, holding his poor head that hit the floor.

"I didn't do anything," she howled. "You fell asleep and…" she couldn't even finish the sentence. Tears were streaming down her face and her sides genuinely ached.

Beast Boy got to his feet and crawled back onto the bed. "Ow! I think I have a concussion," he said touching his head and face gingerly.

Raven calmed herself down and saw that he really looked like he hit his head pretty hard. "I'm sorry," she said, doing her best to hold back her giggles, but still smiling. "Here, let me see your head." She crawled over to him and got a good look at him. She saw that the area he had hit was red and he might have a slight bruise on his cheekbone and a bump on his head.

Beast Boy suddenly ignored the pain he was feeling and noticed how close she was to him. He could feel the heat of her body and her breath just touching him. His heart was racing and he really didn't want her to move away.

"Close your eyes," she said softly.

"Why?" he asked, not really thinking straight.

"I'm going to make your head feel better," she said placing her fingers on his eye lids and closing them for him. A glowing blue light came from her hand and she held it to his face and head. Beast Boy felt the headache he had quickly melt away and was replaced by a cool, refreshed feeling. "There you go."

He opened his eyes and saw that she was still very close to him, and smiling. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she said smiling sweetly back. "Anyway it was my fault. I shouldn't have just let you fall asleep like that." She moved back and sat across from him again.

"That's okay," he said. "I guess I'm not the meditating type."

"Actually, most people fall asleep the first time they reach their center and their minds become peaceful," said Raven. "You're on a good start. Though, I'm sure you'll never trust me enough to try meditating again."

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Well, I deliberately let you fall on your face," said Raven bringing her knees up to her chest. "If I were you I wouldn't trust me again."

"Well I happen to be a very trusting guy," said Beast Boy smiling. "And I'd love to try meditating again. Aside from falling off the bed after falling asleep, it felt really… cool. I liked it."

"Really?" asked Raven. "Okay. Let's try it again."

The two meditated for an hour before Raven decided that they had done enough for the day. She helped bring Beast Boy back and he looked a little tired. He began to yawn and stretch.

"Man, I could go to sleep after that," he said mid stretch.

"Now you know why I'm usually so quiet and calm," said Raven.

"Yeah," chuckled Beast Boy. And then he thought for a moment. "Hey, why haven't you been like that today?"

Raven thought for a second and realized he was right. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe it's because I'm spending the day with you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked hesitantly.

Raven giggled and said, "It's a good thing."

Beast Boy felt relieved and smiled. "Maybe we should spend the day together more often," he said. "Hey, you hungry? It's gotta be lunchtime by now."

"Yeah, I'm starving," she said and the two crawled off of the bed.

As they walked into the common room they saw Robin and Cyborg playing video games. Starfire was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. So, in other words, they were going to skip lunch. Raven knew that Beast Boy most likely wanted to play video games with the other guys.

"You can go play video games, if you want," she said. "I know that you would probably want to do that more than look for something to eat for lunch with me."

"Actually, I really don't feel like playing video games right now," said Beast Boy, a little surprised. "But I also don't want to try whatever Star's cooking." He said this a little softer and into Ravens ear. She giggled and this made Starfire turn towards them.

"Friends! Would you care to try the lunch I am preparing?" asked Starfire with a smile.

"Uh, actually Star, we were just heading out," said Beast Boy with a smile. He grabbed Ravens hand, which gave her shivers, and the two ran out of the room then out of the tower.

"I can't believe they're still acting all chummy," said Cyborg as he passed Robins red car.

"Yes, they are quite happy with each other," said Starfire going back to cooking her unwanted meal. Then she sighed. "I wish it did not have to end."

"Well, sooner or later they're going to get each other mad," said Robin, pushing Cyborg's blue car out of the way and taking the lead once more. "It's just a question of when."

Beast Boy and Raven touched down in the park. Beast Boy had told her to follow her and the two had flown. It was a nice day out, a warm breeze was blowing. There were a few clouds in the sky, but it was a genuinely sunny day. There were a few people in the park, but not too many.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Raven once Beast Boy turned back to normal.

"There's this great place I want to go to for lunch," said Beast Boy.

"It's not going to be an all tofu place, is it?" asked Raven, afraid. "Because I really don't like tofu, and I have tried it before."

"Don't worry, this place is different," said Beast Boy with a smile and he took her hand again.

Now Raven really didn't care where they were going or what they were going to eat. She just liked the fact that he was holding her hand. She felt her heart race and her cheeks blush, but she held onto his hand and let him lead her wherever he wanted.

They came to a little food court in the park where they served everything from ice cream to hot dogs to sea food. Raven had never actually eaten anything from the park food court before and she was a little… unsure.

"So… what can _you_ eat here?" she asked.

"This," he said, leading her over to the little place on the end. It read _Falafel Hut_ in large letters and had a crudely drawn falafel near the name. "Have you ever had a falafel before?"

"No," said Raven, a bit curious.

"Come on, I'll get ya one," he said and released her hand. The smile left his face as he felt how cold his hand was now. But his stomach was empty and he knew that hers probably was too.

Raven found a free picnic table and sat down. She watched as Beast Boy ordered. He turned around and looked for her, so she began to wave. He found her and waved back, a large smile on her face. That smile made her tingle and she couldn't help letting out a loving sigh.

'God he's gorgeous!' she thought as she watched him wait for their orders to be filled. 'He's just so sweet and nice and,' she sighed again and felt her heart flutter, 'he actually held my hand. I don't care if his hand is gloved, I could steel feel the warmth of it.' She saw him turn around with their food and two drinks. He was having some trouble so she quickly got up to assist him.

"Need some help?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh no, I got it," he said as he poorly balanced everything in his arms.

"Let me help," she said grabbing the drinks.

The two went over to the table and sat down. Beast Boy handed her a falafel and unwrapped his own. He licked his lips and took a large bite. "Go ahead, try it," he said through his full mouth.

Raven slowly lifted it to her lips, closed her eyes, and took a bite. Beast Boy tried not to giggle. She let the taste fill her mouth and waited. Then she opened her eyes and looked a little surprised.

"So?" he asked.

"It's… good," she said almost shocked. "It's really good."

"I knew you'd like it," he said taking a sip of his soda.

"No you didn't," she laughed and nudged him. He nudged her back and the two were giggling back and forth. They both felt their appetites fading away as a nervous, warm feeling spread over them.


	4. Talking to Friends

**AN: Sorry, I don't own or write for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 4: Talking to Friends

Robin was pacing back and forth like a worried parent. Starfire was petting Silkie nervously. Cyborg was just sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. It was nine o'clock at night and Beast Boy and Raven still hadn't come home yet.

"I'm sure they're fine," said Cyborg. "We talked to them like a half an hour ago."

"And they said they were coming home," said Robin. "It doesn't take a half an hour to get here from the movies."

"Especially not when they can both fly," said Starfire. She was petting Silkie so roughly that the poor creature's skin almost came off. He gurgled something then hoped out of her lap. "Oh, I can not take the waiting anymore. Please, may we go and look for them?"

Just then the door from the roof opened and in walked Raven and Beast Boy, arm in arm and laughing. They stopped the second they saw their three friends glaring at them.

"Uh, hey guys," said Beast Boy, the two releasing their arms from each other and blushing. "Sorry that we took so long."

"Sorry?" asked Robin. "We were worried sick. You can't tell us you're coming right home and then take a half an hour doing so."

"You have surely given me the hairs of gray," said Starfire crossly.

"Well _I_ knew you were coming home," said Cyborg under his breath and changed the channel once again.

"Where were you?" asked Robin, crossing his arms.

"We decided to stop and get an ice cream," said Raven crossing her arms as well. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, but you should of at least told us," said Robin.

"Like I said before, Robin, you're not our parent," said Raven.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy crossing his arms as well. And with that the two left.

The three watched as the door closed and once again the two were gone. This left Robin speechless and a little put off. Starfire wasn't really sure what to think. And Cyborg was chuckling to himself as he decided on a channel.

"What has gotten into them today?" asked Robin scratching his head.

"I do not know, but I am beginning to wonder if perhaps they are ill," said Starfire.

"Did ya ever think that maybe they're just havin a good day?" asked Cyborg.

"Cyborg, even when Raven has a good day she's never acted like this," said Robin.

"Perhaps I should go talk to her," said Starfire. "It may help us to understand why she is so… happy."

"And we'll talk to Beast Boy," said Robin.

"Sorry, I'm busy," said Cyborg relaxing back.

"No, you are not," said Starfire picking him up off of the couch. Cyborg gave a small yelp and was placed down. "We must know what is going on with our friends now."

"Alright, alright, sheesh," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy walked Raven to her room. They had had a full day together. After they had their lunch they walked around the park for a while. Then they went to a book/music store where they both found something they liked. Beast Boy talked her into going to an arcade where he taught her how to play a few games. She couldn't believe that something that was so pointless was actually enjoyable. After that they decided to go catch a movie.

"My arm's still sore from that skeeball game," said Raven rubbing her arm.

"I still can't believe how good you were," said Beast Boy laughing. "You were a natural."

"Thanks," said Raven with a smile. They stopped in front of her door and their hearts began to race. "I had a really nice time with you, today."

"Yeah, me too," said Beast Boy. "I mean, I had a nice time with _you_." Raven giggled and Beast Boy mentally kicked himself. "Anyway, I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Me too," said Raven. They stood their quietly and awkwardly for a few seconds. Finally Raven took a big breath in and said, "Well, good night."

"Yeah, good night," said Beast Boy with a smile. Raven smiled back, went in her room, and slowly closed the door. The second it was closed, Beast Boy let out a happy sigh and began to dance his way down the hall. His heart was all a flutter and he began to hum and sing to him self.

Raven rested her back on the door and let out a happy sigh. She giggled to herself and floated over to her bed. She lie on it and looked up at the ceiling. It didn't matter how dark her room looked, she felt like she was glowing.

There came a knock on her door and she felt her heart stop for a second. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It is Starfire."

She felt sad for a moment, but brushed it off. "Come in," she said once she sat up.

Starfire entered and closed the door behind her. "Raven, I wish to speak to you about today."

"I know," said Raven taking her cloak off. "We should have called a little more often, but the time was just getting away from us."

"No, I wish to talk to you about your behavior today," said Starfire sitting next to Raven on her bed. "You seemed most pleasant and I am in wonder of why."

"I don't know, I just am," said Raven.

"Please, are you sure there is not something wrong?" asked Starfire again, hoping to get a better answer.

"Actually, for the first time everything seems… right," she said.

"You do not think that it is odd that you have had a nice day with Beast Boy?" asked Starfire. The second Starfire mentioned his name Raven felt a smile cross her face and her heart jump. Starfire saw this and wondered why she had given such a reaction. "Raven, are you alright?"

Raven nodded and lay on her back. "Starfire, have you ever felt like the only thing keeping you from being everywhere at once was your body?"

"Once, but it was because I had the Tameranean pox," said Starfire. She gasped and said, "Oh no! That is why you are acting so peculiar lately. I must go to Tameran at once and fetch some…"

"Starfire, I'm not sick," said Raven. "I just, I don't know, feel happy. Actually, I've never felt like this before." She flipped onto her stomach and said, "Hey Star, what do you think of Beast Boy?"

"I think he is a great friend and a wonderful member of our team," said Starfire, a little caught off guard by Raven calling her "Star" instead of "Starfire". "I also think he is quite funny, or at least I think he is, but I do not get his jokes. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," said Raven sighing and smiling. "Have you ever noticed how hot he is?" she asked suddenly.

"Hot? Why, does he have the fever?" asked Starfire. "Oh no! He is the one with the pox."

"No, "hot" means really attractive," said Raven.

"Oh," said Starfire understanding. Then her eyes went big and she asked, "Raven, you think Beast Boy is the "hot"?"

Raven giggled and rolled back onto her back. "I think he's the hottest, sweetest, most wonderful guy I've ever met," she said closing her eyes and holding her self in a hug.

Starfire was quite shocked at this. "Raven, do you have the crush on Beast Boy?"

"I think I do," she said dreamily and giggled again.

Beast Boy was lying on his bed, a smile on his face as he thought about his day with Raven. There came a set of knocks on his door. "Come in," he said.

Robin and Cyborg entered and saw that his floor was clean. They spotted Beast Boy lounging on his top bunk, grinning to him self.

"Uh, hey man," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy turned his head toward them, his grin still on his face and his eyes half closed, "Hey."

"Beast Boy, are you feeling okay?" asked Robin.

"I've never felt so okay in my whole life," said Beast Boy seeming to melt off of his bed and land on the floor.

"Well you sure look it," said Cyborg. "Any reason you and Raven have been gettin along so well?"

"Because she's awesome," said Beast Boy staring off dreamily.

Robin and Cyborg raised an eyebrow to this. "You think Raven's… awesome?" asked Robin.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy with that dreamy look still in his eyes.

"Any reason why?" asked Cyborg. "I mean, yesterday the two of you couldn't even sit next to each other without fightin."

"And now you've spent a whole day together and haven't raised your voice once," said Robin. "What's changed?"

"Anything and everything," said Beast Boy spinning around. "I don't know why, but she makes me feel… different. Like I can touch the moon or something!"

"That's odd," said Robin.

"I can't believe that she was nice to you today," said Cyborg.

"Oh, nice isn't even the right word," said Beast Boy. "She's sweet and beautiful and smart." He sighed. "I think she's perfect."

Robin and Cyborg now knew that something was definitely wrong here. Beast Boy looked like he was walking on air.

"You sound like you got a crush on her or somethin," laughed Cyborg.

"I think I do," said Beast Boy falling backwards onto his bottom bunk.

"You what?" asked Cyborg and Robin at the same time.

"Beast Boy, how can you think you have a crush on Raven?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, the two of you aren't compatible at all," said Cyborg.

"So… you think she doesn't like me back?" asked Beast Boy a bit worried.

"Uh, well, she's the only one who can say that," said Robin. "But, do you really think she does?"

"Well, I did," said Beast Boy. "I mean, we had the best day ever together. We talked, we laughed, we held hands…"

"You held hands?" asked Cyborg.

"Look, Beast Boy, I'm all for you and Raven being friends and all," said Robin. "But don't you think it's odd that twenty-four hours ago you were at war with each other and now you, well, like each other?"

"No," said Beast Boy. "Should I?"


	5. Bittersweet Answers

**AN: Sorry, I don't own or write for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 5: Bittersweet Answers

Raven and Beast Boy decided to go to the mall. Raven wasn't all that sure, but Beast Boy told her that there was an arcade and she decided to go. While they were out the other three Titans decided to share information and try to figure out what was going on with them.

"You won't believe this, but Beast Boy has a crush on Raven," said Robin.

Starfire gasped and said, "Raven has told me that she has the crush on Beast Boy."

"Okay, something is very wrong here," said Cyborg. "One day they hate each other and the next they're in love? What the hell happened between them?"

"They have been different since we foiled the thief at the warehouse," said Starfire.

"Did anything happen to them while we were there?" asked Robin.

"I don't think so," said Cyborg.

"They did say that they were almost crushed by a falling box," said Starfire.

Robin thought for a moment. "Maybe we should retrace our steps there and see if we can find anything."

"It's worth a shot," said Cyborg.

The three made their way down to the warehouse. Once there they found the head of the warehouse and decided to ask him some questions.

"Thanks again for catching that man and not doing much damage," said the manager.

"No problem," said Cyborg. "We do our best."

"But a box did fall while we were here," said Robin. "Can I ask what was in it?"

"I'm not exactly sure," said the manager. "But I'll see." He picked up the phone, dialed a few numbers and waited. "Hey Bill, remember two nights ago we had the Teen Titans in here?... yeah, well they're wondering what the damage was… uh huh… okay… nope, that's it. Thanks." He hung the phone up and took out a large book and began to flip through it. "L-84, let me see. Here it is."

"So what was in the box?" asked Starfire.

"Looks like four bottles of some sort of attraction concoction," said the manager.

"Attraction concoction?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, it's for people who have trouble… well… attracting others," said the manager. "It's very strong and can only be given through prescription."

"Well, that would explain Raven and Beast Boy," said Cyborg.

"But I do not know if they were in contact with it," said Starfire. "They did not seem to have been wet and I am sure they would have told us if they had ingested it."

"Well, it's actual taken by an inhaler," said the manager.

"So they must have breathed it in when the bottles broke," said Robin piecing everything together in his head. "Is there an antidote or anything?"

"No, but it does wear off," said the manager.

"How long will it take?" asked Cyborg.

"It depends on how much of it they inhaled," said the manager. "The correct dosage only lasts about twenty-four hours."

"Well, we better find them and tell them what's going on," sighed Robin. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," said the manager shaking their hands.

Beast Boy was standing halfway into the photo booth and he was trying to pull Raven in with him. "Come on, it'll be fun," he said with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know," said Raven. "I hate getting my picture taken."

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because I hate the way I look," said Raven trying to pull him away from the booth. "Can't we please go do something else?"

"Well I happen to love the way you look," said Beast Boy. "Now get in here!" He gave one more big tug and Raven flew at him and the two toppled into the booth together.

Beast Boy was pushed up against the wall of the booth with Raven pressed up against his chest. They stayed like that for about two seconds, before blushing and nervously laughing. They moved away from each other and sat down on the small seat.

Beast Boy fed the money in and the count down began. Raven quickly tried to smooth her hair out and sit up straight, but her stray strand of violet hair kept falling into her face. Beast Boy reached over and said, "Let me get that." As he tucked it behind her eat their eyes met and the first flash went off. They both blushed and turned away from each other, then another flash went off. Beast Boy quickly put his arm around her, brought her close, and smiled; another flash. Raven smiled back and finally looked into the little camera. The last flash.

"See, that wasn't that bad," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, just wait until the picture come out," said Raven stepping out of the booth. Just then their communicators went off. They flipped them open and saw that it was Robin.

"Raven, Beast Boy, we need you back at the tower," said Robin.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"We have some information you need to know," said Robin. "So please hurry back here."

"Fine," they both said and closed their communicators. They sighed and just then the pictures popped out. Beast Boy picked them up and they looked at them.

"See? You look fine," said Beast Boy.

Raven gave a look of disgust and said, "No I don't."

"What are you talking about?" asked Beast Boy. "Look at that, you look gorgeous."

"No I don't," said Raven humbly. "You look great. You're so lucky to be so photogenic." Then she thought for a second and said, "Did you just say that I'm… gorgeous?"

Beast Boy blushed and looked down for a second. "Well, yeah, cuz you are." He looked up and saw Ravens eyes, glistening with happiness. "Uh, we better get going."

"Okay," she said and slipped her hand into his. Beast Boy got a shiver up his spine and a large smile spread across his face.

They walked through the common room doors and saw the other three Titans waiting for them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Beast Boy.

"We have wonderful news," said Starfire. "We know why you have the crushes with each other."

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and blushed. They hadn't known that the other liked them. Beast Boy was extremely relieved that she felt the same towards him.

"You were both exposed to a chemical that induces attractions," said Robin. "That's why you've been so… nice with each other."

"What are you talking about?" asked Raven.

"You're both not really sweet on each other," said Cyborg. "It's just that chemical stuff you breathed in."

"So… you don't really like me?" asked Beast Boy to Raven.

"No, I do," said Raven. "But you don't really like me?"

"I'm pretty sure I do," said Beast Boy, still confused.

"But you do not," said Starfire. "And soon you shall be fighting and arguing again." She said this with a smile and clapped.

Raven and Beast Boy were less than pleased. A million things raced through their minds. Was this all not real? The feelings they had been having for each other, were they fake? They sure didn't feel fake. But it did kind of make sense. Why else would they be head over heels for each other? Why else would they have stopped fighting?

"I need to think," said Raven and she headed for her room.

"Yeah, me too," said Beast Boy turning around.

They walked down the hall silently. It was like walking the green mile. All of that happiness they had been feeling the last two days had been washed away in about five minutes. Their hearts ached and they actually felt sick. They both went into Ravens room to think.

"I can't believe this isn't real," said Beast Boy. They were both sitting on her bed, sitting across from each other. "I mean, I like feeling this way about you."

"Of course you do," said Raven sadly. "That's what happens when you're attracted to someone. It's a shame it's going to end."

"Does it have to?" asked Beast Boy. He leaned over to her and took her hands. "I mean, we can make it work, right?"

"I don't think so," said Raven looking down. "As much as we like each other right now, it's all going to go away soon. And then we'll hate each other again."

"Raven, I could never hate you," he said squeezing her hands and scooting closer to her. "As much as we fight and disagree, I could never hate you. Do… do you hate me?"

"No, of course not," said Raven looking up with tears in her eyes. "You're such a great person, Beast Boy."

"I'm not as great as you," he said with a smile.

Raven felt the tears stream down her cheeks and she pulled him close to him. They sat there for a while in each others arms. This was the closest they had been, yet, in their little attraction world. It felt so comfortable and right, but at the same time sad and doomed.

"Please don't forget me," said Raven.

"I'm not gonna forget you," said Beast Boy.

"No, please don't forget how I am right now," said Raven, pulling away from him so they could look at each other. "Because I'll probably never be like this again and I want you to remember that I _can_ be happy. When I'm all dark and creepy and you wonder if I even have a heart, just remember this."

Beast Boy looked at her for a moment and his heart went out to her. "I promise, Raven," he said pulling her back into the hug. "I promise."

"Thank you," said Raven, trying to keep more tears from escaping her burning eyes. He rubbed her back and they rocked back and forth. "And just for the record," she said softly, "I do think you're funny."

Beast Boy tried to laugh, but he also felt tears. He had waited for so long for her to admit it to him. Now that she was, he was devastated that it was under these circumstances. "I knew it," was all he was able to mutter out in a bittersweet smile.

Raven gave a small giggle and sighed. They released each other and went back to holding hands. Then they both looked up and their eyes met. Both sets held the same feelings. A look of sadness, with just a hint of hope and a dash of denial.

"Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I really want to do something," said Beast Boy feeling his heart beginning to race. "And I know that this is probably the only time I'm ever going to be able to do it."

"Whatever it is," said Raven, sensing what he was talking about, "just do it."

"Okay," he said softly. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. A spark sent through them unlike all the others. The feel of their lips entwining made everything else around them melt away. They didn't care if this was fake, they didn't care that it was all going to end soon. They just lived in this moment for as long as they could.


	6. They’re Back

**AN: Sorry, I don't own or write for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 6: They're Back

Cyborg was whistling to himself as he flipped a dozen pancakes onto a plate and then brought it to the table. Robin was reading the paper and Starfire was setting the table for breakfast. The doors to the common room swooshed open and in walked Raven, her hood up.

"A morning of goodness, Raven," said Starfire. "Tell me, would you like the butter and syrup upon your pancakes or the gravy and mustard?"

"No thank you," she said in a low, gravely voice as she made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed her tea kettle and began to fill it with water.

"Where's Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

"How should I know?" asked Raven, her tone unchanging.

"Well you two were inseparable the last two days," said Cyborg. "So, we figured you would know where he is."

"My guess would be his room," said Raven putting her kettle on the stove and turning the heat on.

"So am I to understand that you no longer have the crushes on each other?" asked Starfire.

Raven was silent for a second and then said, "No, we don't."

"Well, thank God that's over with," said Cyborg. "You two were really startin to freak me out."

The doors to the common room opened up again and in walked a still yawning, very tired Beast Boy. He sluggishly made his way over to the table and sat down.

"A morning of goodness, Beast Boy," said Starfire.

"Morning," he said half asleep. He saw the breakfast in front of him and asked, "These pancakes were made with soy milk, right?"

"Yeah, right," laughed Cyborg.

Beast Boy groaned and got up from his seat. "It doesn't taste any different if you use soy milk."

"Yeah it does," said Cyborg.

"No it doesn't," said Beast Boy going into the fridge and grabbing some tofu. He went towards the stove, but Raven was standing in front of it, watching her kettle and waiting for the water to boil.

"Uh, Raven, could ya move?" he asked impatiently.

"I was here first," she said dryly.

"But I'm hungry," complained Beast Boy.

"Too bad," she responded.

Beast Boy groaned and began to tap his foot faster and faster. Raven grit her teeth and prayed that her water would boil as soon as possible. Beast Boy kept clearing his throat and sighing very loudly and very annoyingly. Raven was clutching her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white.

The kettle whistled and Raven grabbed it with her bare hands and brought it away. She didn't care if she was burning her palms, it was better than listening to him. The other three Titans felt the pain for her and each made a painful hiss sound. Beast Boy plopped a pan down on the stove and began to cook.

"Raven, is your hand burned?" asked Starfire, covering her mouth with shock.

"I'm fine," she said through her teeth. She made her tea and then left the room.

"Geez, what's her problem?" said Beast Boy. He finished making his breakfast and said, "I'll be in my room."

Once he was gone the three remaining Titans looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, they're back," said Cyborg.

"And this is what we wanted, correct?" asked Starfire. They each thought for a moment.

"This is how it's supposed to be," said Robin. "We each have certain roles that make up our group dynamics. And if Raven and Beast Boy weren't constantly at each others throat than one of us would be."

"But they seem even worse than ever," said Starfire.

"They're just letting out two days worth of pent up frustration," said Robin. "I'm sure it'll get better in a couple days."

Raven sat on her bed reading a book. She had spent most of the morning meditating to get her emotions back in line. She had healed her burned hand and cursed Beast Boy under her breath. But she was over it now and calm once more.

A series of knocks echoed on her door. She sighed and said, "Yes?"

"It's Beast Boy."

She groaned and said, "What do you want?"

"I have something to ask you."

"Fine, come in," she said closing her book.

Her door opened and in he walked. He seemed just as annoyed to be there. "Hey, I found this and I'm not sure what to do with it." He held up a small strip of photos. He walked over to her and handed it to her. She looked and saw that it was from the photo booth at the mall. She couldn't believe how she looked in the pictures; all smiley and happy.

"I don't care," she said handing it back to him.

"Well do you want me to throw it out or what?" he asked.

"I… don't… care," she said again and reopened her book.

Beast Boy groaned and thought for a second. "Fine," he said and ripped the strip two pictures down. "You have these two and I'll have these." He tossed her half onto her bed and headed for the door.

"Whatever," she said.

Beast Boy went back to his room and threw the two pictures down on his desk. His room was starting to revert back to its messiness and he didn't care. Right now he was totally put off by Raven.

"God, she's so stubborn," he said kicking some stuff around. "I can't believe I was," he shuddered, "attracted to her." He stuck his tongue out in disgust. He went over to his bed and lay down on the bottom bunk. He stuck some headphones on and began to listen to some music.

A minute went by and he found his eyes drifting over to his desk. He quickly looked away and turned his volume up. Another minute when by and he caught himself looking over at his desk again. He slapped himself and turned over so that he was facing his wall. But even when he wasn't looking at it, his mind kept thinking about it. Finally he gave up, tore the headphones off, and went over to the desk. He picked up the pictures and sat back down on his bed.

He had the upper half of the four pictures, which were the ones of when he tucked her stray hair behind her ear and the one of them looking away and blushing. He studied the pictures carefully.

"Dude, we look like totally different people," he laughed to himself. "I look so… doofy. And Raven…" He studied her for a moment. In the first picture she really didn't look like herself. She was looking at him with such… trust. He didn't think she had ever looked at anyone like that before. And she was actually blushing in the second picture. Now there was a sight! And a smile was on her face. A sweet, innocent smile. Something that Raven would normally have never done.

Suddenly something sprang into his mind.

"_Please don't forget me."_

"_I'm not gonna forget you."_

"_No, please don't forget how I am right now. Because I'll probably never be like this again and I want you to remember that I _can_ be happy. When I'm all dark and creepy and you wonder if I even have a heart, just remember this."_

"_I promise, Raven. I promise."_

He sighed and looked at the pictures once again. He had already forgotten. It had been less than twenty-four hours and he had forgotten. But he had promised her and he couldn't break his promise.

Raven read about three lines when she found her eyes wondering over to the half strip of picture lying before her. She quickly pushed it out of her mind and went back to her book. Again her eyes crept up over the page of the book and looked at the pictures. She looked away and concentrated on her book. But that didn't last long. She finally picked the pictures up and looked at them.

"I can't believe he talked me into doing that," she said to herself. "Pictures are so… pointless. Ugh, and look how plain I look." She studied the pictures once more. Her two pictures were the one of Beast Boy placing his arm around her and then both of them finally looking into the camera and smiling together. "I actually look comfortable. What a jerk."

She threw the picture. It flipped a few times in the air and landed a few inches in front of her. She went back to her book and tried to find her place. Once she did she got about three words in when she remembered something.

"_As much as we like each other right now, it's all going to go away soon. And then we'll hate each other again."_

"_Raven, I could never hate you. As much as we fight and disagree, I could never hate you. Do… do you hate me?"_

"_No, of course not. You're such a great person, Beast Boy."_

"_I'm not as great as you."_

She sighed and looked at the pictures again. She really didn't hate him, and that was the problem. As much as he annoyed her, as much as he constantly pestered her, she just couldn't hate him. Why was that? It was because he really was a great guy.

Her door was suddenly being pummeled by someone's fist. She was a bit startled and jumped back. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me again," said Beast Boy.

She calmed herself down, let her heart rate go back to normal, and said, "Come in." Beast Boy slowly entered and closed her door. "What?"

"Look, I was just thinking and… I'm sorry," he said looking at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," said Raven looking at her bed spread. They stood there for a few seconds silent.

"Why can't we get along?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know," said Raven. "Maybe it's because we're so different."

"But we got along really well these past few days," said Beast Boy. "So maybe we're not as different as we think."

"Maybe," said Raven. She closed her book and got off of her bed. She met Beast Boy in the middle of the room. "Beast Boy, I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I don't want that either," said Beast Boy. It grew quiet again. "So… now what do we do?"

"I don't know," said Raven. She thought for a moment and then said, "Do you want to try meditating again?"

Beast Boy was a little surprised by her offer, but smiled. "You want me to meditate with you?"

"Only if you're not going to make a joke out of it," said Raven, a slight smile on her face as she went to sit back down on her bed.

"I promise," he said and went to join her.

They sat across from each other and closed their eyes. Once their minds were calmed they both began to chant. Beast Boy slowly opened one of his eyes and saw Ravens calm face, a small smile on her face. This gave him a small smile and he closed his eye. Raven opened one of her eyes and saw the grin on Beast Boy's face. She let her own smile grow a little more and then she closed her eye. Maybe they could make things work out.

**The End**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
